Shake It Out
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: Sequel to 'Undisclosed Desires' After Klaus' coup d'Etat, the life in Mystic Falls will never be the same. They thought it was over? They wished it was. How is the gang going to face the new threats the Supernatural World has reserved for them? How far will the Other Side go to claim that Elena are theirs? Will Kol and Elena ever find a way that will lead them back to each others?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm finally back with a Sequel to the Kolena Fanfiction called "Undisclosed Desires" I wrote a few months back. Before writing it I wanted to write some fanfictions but I got really inspired lately and you guys kept asking me when I would start the sequel, so I've decided to start again! If you haven't read the first one, go to my profile and go to "My Stories', and you'll find the first part here. If you have already read it, welcome back and thank you for reading this Sequel!**

**A few things :**

**"Shake It Out" is the name of a song of Florence And The Machine. You should listen to it before reading this fanfiction. I chose this song because it fits with one of the characters of this story, for a reason that you'll learn in this chapter.**

**This Sequel is set right after the last chapter of "Undisclosed Desires", I will start this chapter by the last part of the last Fanfic. (Sorry if you don't understand, it will be clearer when you'll start reading!)**

**This chapter might be a little short and boring, because I am going to settle down the plot and everything. Don't worry, the next one will eventually be better.**

**I'm sorry there won't be happy/funny parts until a long while in this Fanfiction.**

**A big Thank You for reading this Sequel, it means a lot to me! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Jeremy walked down the alley, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the soft and green grass under his feet. He held three red roses into his hands. When he finally arrived, he crouched down in front of the three marble graves.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." He said, putting one flower in front of each grave.

When finally turned to the last one, his voice broke and he had to catch up twice before being able to say it out.

"Hey Elena." He finally stammered out, leaving the rose in front of the new grave.

Jeremy wiped his eyes with one hand, and cleared his throat.

"I miss you, 'Lena. I still can't believe you're gone. It's like... I mean..." He stopped looking for the right words. "Yesterday in the evening, I was waiting for you because you wouldn't call to tell me that you were having a Girl's night with Bons and Caroline... until I remembered you were gone. For good." He explained.

When he looked around, Jeremy felt as if someone was watching him. But he kept talking anyway. He wasn't ashamed to cry. Not for his sister.

"I mean, you survived once. Why not twice? God, I wish I could go back in time and lock you up in your freaking room so you don't go to the Grill.." His voice trailed off, emotion showing again.

He finally dropped on the ground, now sitting in front of his Sister's grave.

"There is so many things I wish I could tell you..." He started, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Then, why don't you tell me?" A voice being him reached his ears.

When Jeremy turned, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"E.. Elena?" The young Gilbert said, quite speechless.

Elena stood there looking down at her brother. She was more beautiful than ever. Her brown and wavy hair was flowing down her back, and she was wearing a wonderful white dress.

She looked like an Angel.

After a moment, the Brunette smiled down at her Brother.

"Hey, Jer."

* * *

The young Gilbert stood up, and almost stumbling down in the process. His eyes were wide in both horror and wonder.

Elena was there, somehow.

"'Lena...? Is that really you...?" Jeremy breathed out, moving a hand forward, wanting to touch his sister to prove to himself he wasn't hallucinating.

Elena did the same, and as their hands touched, Elena gripped his tightly, a soft laugh escaping from her parted lips. She looked up at her brother, and then she smiled, tears shining into her brown orbs.

"Yes. It's me, Jer. It's really me." She assured him.

"Oh God, I can't believe you're not dead! I was convinced you couldn't..." Jeremy talked, but he stopped as a slim finger reached his lips.

"Jer my beautiful and strong little brother..." Elena breathed out, tears welling up again into her eyes. "I am sorry, but I really died this night." She added in a sigh.

His shoulders slumped down for a moment, and his brown eyes melted in sadness. Why did Life had to be tough like that? Why did everything bad had to happen to them, and not the others? Jeremy knew it was selfish and inappropriate to talk like this but he didn't care. He just wanted to be happy, with his sister by his side.

"Wait, wait..." Jeremy spoke up, interrupting himself in his thoughts. "How are you here? Why.. why can I see you? And touch you?" He asked, fear showing in his voice.

Elena just shook her head, and looked at her brother tenderly.

"Let's talk about you guys instead of me." Elena said as her mouth curled into a small smile. "How is everyone? How is Kol...?" She added, her voice breaking at the name of her boyfriend.

"They are fine, Lena." Jeremy smiled softly, even though he knew he was pertly lying to her. "We just miss you a lot." He said, taking one of Elena's hand tenderly.

"Good." The Doppelgänger only said, trying not to show too much emotions. Though her eyes couldn't fool her Brother. Elena's dark brown orbs looked sad and filled with pain.

"El? What is happening? I mean, it really feels like you are there." Jer furrowed his brows, not understanding how this can feel so.. real.

"It's complicated, J." The Brunette sighed as she ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"Then expl..." The younger Gilbert was stopped by a loud crash of thunder coming from the sky.

"Oh no..." Elena breathed out, and took both of Jeremy's hands.

As she did so, another thunderbolt rang into the air, and the sky darkened in a few seconds. Elena looked into her brother's eyes and when Jeremy stared back, Elena's cheeks were wet by tears that flowed down her cheeks. Something was happening.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, cupping Elena's face into his hands.

"I.. I don't have enough time to explain. You have to go, Jer. Quick." Elena whispered, as if she was afraid someone could hear them.

Another thunderbolt. Elena looked up at the sky and her body was now trembling... In fear?

"I'm so sorry, Jer. I wish I could stay. I.. I am so sorry." Elena stammered out, hot tears running down her cheeks.

What was happening to her? Jeremy has never seen her so afraid. Not even in front of Klaus.

The poor girl started screaming in pain, clutching her head to try to release the pressure.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Please leave me alone!" She kept going.

"Elena! Look at me." Jeremy shouted, trying to get his sister's attention.

But it didn't reach her. The poor girl let out a guttural scream, before collapsing to the ground. Jeremy tried to catch her but when she hit the grass, her body disappeared with no sound.

"Elena?" Jeremy whispered, looking down at his arms where his sister should be.

But she wasn't. She was gone, God knows where she went.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted, desperation and sadness showing in his voice.

* * *

Her fall was endless. Elena felt as if she was falling through air since hours now... until she hit the ground. And she hit it hard.

Elena laid there on the cold ground for a few seconds, before sitting up slowly. Her body was aching from every part of it, but she didn't care. Everything around her was dark and cold, and she didn't get used to it yet. The Doppelgänger's head twisted to the side as she heard footsteps coming from her left. As she wanted to stand up, she was stuck in place by an invisible force pulling on her wrists and ankles. Elena now knew that she was going to have a hard time.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't hav-..." Elena stammered out, shaking lightly. But she didn't have the chance to finish.

"But you did it anyway." The person replied harshly.

"It was a moment if weakness, please, understand me..." Elena pleaded.

"If I would have left you one more minute you would have told them everything! How am I supposed to understand that? How am I supposed to understand that you betrayed _me _!?" The scary person stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a face twisted in anger and madness.

"No, no please, Elizabeth... I know I was wrong!" Elena screamed in despair. At this moment, she really, really missed her old life.

"This is too late to think about it now." The Reaper said as her voice broke into laughter, then she kneeled down on front of the Angel/doppelgänger, pressing two fingers in each of her temples. "Bad girls should be punished way more often."

At the contact of the Reaper's fingers on her head, Elena let out a particularly loud scream. She wanted to push Elizabeth away, but she was stuck in place because of the invisible force that was bruising her wrists and ankles. She felt as if her mind was on fire, as if Elizabeth was slicing her brains with sharp knives, and then, nothing.

* * *

Jeremy didn't waste time waiting for his sister to come back, he already knew that it was useless. He broke into a run through the entire town to get home as fast as possible. There was not enough time, he had to be 10 minutes of intense run through Mystic Falls, after missing being hit by a car several times, after pushing a dozen persons out of his way, he finally reached the Gilbert house and ran inside as if he had the Devil behind him. Fortunately, they were all there : Caroline, Alaric, Stefan and Damon. Bonnie was probably in Jeremy's room upstairs, still recovering from the spell she made against Marcel and Klaus and... From the shock of Elena's death. Bonnie was unconscious during a week before she woke up, and she didn't remember what happened the night she fought Klaus and Marcel. Caroline had to tell her about Elena, and it was the most painful experience ever.

_Bonnie gasped soundly, and suddenly sat up. She tried to push a strand of hair away from her face and body was aching. Her arms, legs, back... She felt as if needles were buried in every piece of skin. She heard footsteps getting closer, and she blinked a few times before figuring who it was._

_"Hey." Caroline said, before sitting down on the edge of the bed._

_The Witch looked around and recognized Jeremy's room. She sighed, and brought her hand to her forehead._

_"Hey. How long did I sleep?" Bonnie asked her blonde friend before looking at her._

_The Vampire was pale, and she was looking tired. It was weird from Caroline, because the Blondie would always take care of herself. But today, her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she was not even wearing makeup._

_"A whole week." Caroline almost whispered._

_The Witch's eyes flew open. How is that even possible?_

_"A whole week?" Bonnie repeated, sounding kind of shocked by it. "What the Hell did I do to sleep for a week?" She chuckled softly._

_"Wait, you don't know what happened?" The Vampire questioned her best friend. _

_"No?" The young Bennet replied, sounding unsure._

_"Oh my..." Caroline's voice trailed off._

_When she watched Caroline's expression, the Witch knew that there was something wrong. As the Blondie took Bonnie's hand, the witch could feel them shaking. _

_"Care, tell me? I am really confused now." Bonnie chuckled nervously. "What happened?"_

_Caroline looked at her friend with a trembling lip, and a split second after she broke into tears. _

_"About a week ago Klaus had one of his friends kidnap Elena and that friend called Marcel he..." Caroline's voice trailed off, then she shook her head frantically, as if she was refusing the truth about what happened. "Marcel killed Elena, Bonnie!" Caroline added, tears streaming down her cheeks to fall on her dark blue shirt. _

_Bonnie looked at Caroline with wide eyes. That was not possible. Elena wouldn't just die like this, she would have probably done something to bring her back to life! That was not possible. That. Was. Not. Possible._

_"Okay, Caroline.. Stop. I.. I can't believe it. I don't believe you." Bonnie stammered out, feeling a stinging pain in her eyes already. _

_"I wish it wasn't true, Bonnie..." Caroline shook her head and brought a hand to her face, wiping roughly both of her eyes. That explained why she didn't wear makeup today._

_"I saved her, did I?" Bonnie sat up, confused. She couldn't believe that her best friend was dead, not after everything she went through. _

_Caroline looked up at her friend for a moment and simply shook her head, not saying anything. It hit Bonnie so hard that the Witch felt dizzy. She realized and it reached her like a cold winter wind, like a hail storm, or like an earthquake, or a meteor. Speechless, the young Bennett witch brought a hand to her mouth, not breathing, not moving. Then, two big tears started rolling down her cheeks, and joined under her chin, the tears falling together as one on the blanket. _

_"Why didn't I save her...? Why did I let her die...?" Bonnie whispered to her friend, her lips shaking. She was suddenly cold, as if some of her life was drawn out of her body._

_"You tried to kill Klaus... It took all your strength, then you passed out... And only woke up today. We thought you were..." Caroline started, tears welling up into her eyes again. _

_"You thought I was dead? That's what you were about to say? I don't care about being dead or not! Elena is, and this is my fault because I chose to revenge her instead of bringing her back! This is all on me, Caroline!" Bonnie yelled through the tears, before being interrupted by her best friend's arms wrapping around her. Bonnie collapsed into tears into the Vampire's arms. "This is all on me..." She kept whispering until she fell asleep from the lack of energy._

"Saw a ghost, Little Gilbert?" Damon chuckled faintly, pulling Jer out of his memories. Since Elena's death, Damon has become protective over everyone. Jeremy thought that he felt guilty for not being able to protect Elena, so now he was doing his best to protect the rest of them.

"Kind of." Jeremy said, breathless. "I saw Elena."

"Wait, what?" Caroline almost ran in the living room.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Alaric said, sitting straight as he was interested in what Jeremy had to say.

"I am!" Jeremy growled lightly. "I went to visit her on her grave this morning and she just... appeared. She was so real, I could touch her, and feel her..." Jeremy explained.

"And?" Damon rushed him.

"Something happened and she just... disappeared. She didn't have time to tell me more about it." Jeremy said, his shoulders slumping as he figured out there was no track to find what happened to Elena "She was really scared, and in pain..."

"Did she say something that could help us find out what is happening?" Stefan said as he walked into the living room. The Vampire has been very quiet since Elena's death. The two dated for a long time and they all knew that Stefan was suffering more than he wanted to admit it.

Jer shook his head at first. But then, he tried to remember the scene in his mind, and a detail shocked him.

"Wait, wait, wait... just before disappearing, she spoke to someone who was not me. She said 'Leave me alone.'..." Jeremy said, watching the others' reactions.

"Someone kidnapped Elena... before she could die? Is that even possible?" Stefan asked, sounding not sure at all.

"I don't know, man. We need someone who can help us figure out all of those things..." Damon replied, before looking at his drinking buddy. "Ric, what do you know about this stuff?"

"I don't know." Alaric replied. "My thinkg is hunting vampires. I'm not a supernatural encyclopedia." He finished.

That was true : the Hunter was not a specialist in this kind of supernatural things. Death in Supernatural was really hard to understand, and sometimes you couldn't even learn it all in a lifetime. But he knew someone who lived long enough to know a lot of things about it... As he looked around the room, the History Teacher's eyes met Caroline's. AT this moment, he knew that the Blonde Vampire had the same idea as him.

"Kol." The both said at the same time.

"What? No way!" Damon stood up, glaring at the two. "He is gone without even looking back." He added,, his voice full of angriness.

"He turned his emotions off because of what happened to Elena! Maybe if we tell him she might be still out there, he will come back!" Caroline explained, before looking at Jeremy, Stefan and Ric. "This can work, I'm sure of it!"

"No." Damon simply said.

"We should try." Jeremy finally stated. If there was something the younger Gilbert could do to help his sister, he would do it even if there was no hope... or just a little.

"Let us talk, kiddo." Damon glanced at Jeremy, but this one didn't agree.

"Elena is _my _Sister, Damon! I am not going to let her down because you don't like her boyfriend and because, well, admit it, because you are _jealous _of Kol!" Jeremy stood up and glared at Damon, tired of letting Damon choose what was better for the others. "Caroline, call him." He ordered, his voice firm and calm at the same time.

Damon let out a growl and slammed his glass on the coffee table, then left the house, because this time, Jeremy won.

* * *

**New York**

As he entered the club, Kol knew exactly what he was looking for. Girls, sex, booze, fun, whatever. That's not what he really craved at the moment. That's not what he had in mind when he walked in that club.

Blood. That's why he came here.

Saturday nights were the best. The club was crowded, so he could choose his prey easily. The music was loud so the screams sounded like whispers. Girls were drunk and easy to catch. This was even more interesting for the hunt. He almost didn't have to hide himself from doing what he had to do. A girl goes home with a bite on her neck? This is just a hickey from a greedy and drunk teenager. A girl loses her mind after seeing a vampire attacking someone? Drugs have very bad effects on the metabolism. A girl is found dead in an alley, her throat slashed open? Damn street fights. Most of the time he killed them, because he was too lazy to compel them to forget. He didn't care anyway, so if he got caught... He'd kill the police officers. The whole station if needed.

The Vampire looked around, scanning the room to find the _perfect _one. As his eyes drifted over the bar, he spotted _what_ he was looking for. A girl. She was sitting at the bar by herself.

Without hesitation, he walked through the dance floor, pushing everyone aside quite roughly, and arrived next to the beautiful woman. She had long and straight brown hair, smooth and beautiful olive skin, and a perfect heart-shaped face. She was wearing a tight dress, who was almost too short for Kol's tastes. But he didn't care, because the way she dressed didn't change the taste of the blood.

Everything was dark, and Kol took advantage of it. As he got closer and closer, he could hear her heart beat clearer and clearer. She was alone. Kol smirked to himself and stood behind her, pressing her against the bar counter. She inhaled deeply, but didn't turn her head, nor didn't she push him away.

"You need anything, Sir?" She whispered seductively . Kol could tell she was smiling.

"Maybe I found it." Kol whispered back, before putting his hands on her hips. She didn't move.

As he trailed a hand up her side until he reached her neck, and the gorgeous stranger was breathing in, and out, quietly. Gently, he pushed her hair off one of her shoulder, the right side, and got even closer from her. The Original vampire kissed the girl's neck softly, and inhaled her scent. Her blood smelled like Heaven. It smelled healthy and fresh, with a bit of bourbon, though. Even better. Kol could hear it pump through her carotid, and he could feel her heartbeat, still steady. When he kissed her just below her earlobe, she shivered slightly, getting goosebumps. Kol smirked against her skin.

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes." He whispered, before licking her neck, quickly and faintly, but slow enough to make her want more.

Before she could even turn to see his face, he was already gone.

Five minutes later, Kol checked his watch and smirked to himself. Dinner was almost there. He knew he didn't have to wait longer when he heard the emergency exit's door opening.

As he turned, his lips curled into a grin when he noticed it was her. _Poor girl doesn't know what's going to happen to her... _he said to himself.

"Good girl." Kol chuckled as he stepped closer from the girl.

"Well, if you weren't so charming, maybe I wouldn't have come." She shot back, a smirk playing on her lips.

Kol couldn't wait anymore. In a split second, he had the girl pinned against the wall, her legs parted so he was standing between them.

"Woah, there. You're fast." The girl remarked, before chuckling slightly.

"You have no idea." Kol mumbled, before picking her up.

The brunette wrapped her legs around Kol's waist and let he head fall down against the wall. The Vampire took this as an invitation. He first kissed her cleavage, and remarked that she had too big breasts, probably fake ones. As he kissed her up her chest, she tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. _Is she trying to break me in half? _Kol thought. The girl was too... tough. Then, his mouth went on one of the girl's collar bones. Slowly and teasingly, he licked her skin across the bone. She was too thin for him. Before kissing her lips, he decided to linger a little bit longer on her neck. Gently, he nipped at her skin with his teeth, being careful not to bite her yet. He suddenly stopped when the girl started moaning, too loudly in his opinion.

When he finally arrived at her lips, he kissed them softly at first, then the kisses between them became more desperate, more passionate. Something was wrong though... This girl was gorgeous, she had everything a man could dream for... But she was not perfect to him. She was too rough, too loud, too skinny... She was not like _her. _

_She was not Elena. _

At the though of Elena, Kol stopped making out with the girl for a moment. No. He couldn't let himself think about her. It was too painful, and it involved emotions. He didn't want to feel or care about anything. He had to focus on something else.

Blood.

Without any hesitation, Kol pressed a hand over the girl's mouth and tilted her head roughly on the side, then bit her like he had never bitten anyone before. The girl's screams were muffled by his hand on her mouth, and he was glad he didn't compel her to keep it shut. Her fear and her pain gave a better taste to her blood. It felt good, really good.

The poor girl was getting weaker and weaker within every mouthful of blood Kol was taking from her. At a certain point, she fainted into his arms like a vulgar doll. He jerked her off him and as she hit the ground in a dull sound, Kol's phone rang, pulling him out of his trance.

When he checked the name of the caller, he stared at it for a long moment

_'Caroline Forbes'_

Why? Why now? Didn't he warn them that if they tried to call him again, he'd simply kill them like he did with thousands of people before?

Kol was shared between answering or letting the voicemail do its job. Finally, the curiosity took over the Vampire, and the second after, he pressed the call button.

"What part of "turning my emotions off" didn't you understand, Blondie?" Kol growled through the speaker. Kol looked down at the now dead girl on the ground, as if to check if he really didn't care or not. After a few seconds, he just shrugged and walked out of the alley, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

"I understood when you said that, you made it pretty clear that if we tried to contact you you'd rip our throats out." Caroline said bluntly, much to Kol's surprise. "This is important, this time."

"You better have a good reason."

"There is a chance for Elena to come back from to life." Caroline simply said, hope piercing through her voice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**There you go for the chapter 1 of this Sequel ^-^ I hope you liked it. **

**I am sorry for not uploading it earlier but I had trouble writing it because the inspiration didn't come as easily as it did for the Part 1. I almost had to read it all again to**** know what should this character do, where they should be, how I should describe what they feel, etc.  
****Also, I am writing three fanfics at once! So, I will try to share my time between them, so none of them gets left behind! :)  
****I hope you understand this.**

**If you have any questions about the Sequel, or if you simply love my work, please FAVOURITE, FOLLOW or REVIEW! It always motivates me when I know that people still pay attention to my work :) **

**Love you all, and thank you for sticking with me! xoxo**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry!)

**[Author's Note posted on stories "Shake it Out", "Do I Wanna Know" and "Radioactive".**

**Hi everyoneeeeeee!**

**I am so sorry to disappoint you but this is not the next chapter of my fanfic, it's just a boring Author's Note about why I haven't posted a chapter in weeks.**

**There is an exchange between my hometown and a German town, and I volunteered to host a German girl at my home for 10 days. She is working at the kindergarten of my town during the day, and she is at my home only during the evening (when I like to write). On Monday (Aug. 12th), I will go to Germany and work to the kindergarten as well, so I'll be too tired to write anything. **

**Also, this week I am doing something I've been waiting for since months now, something that every SPN fan know about, something that involves being weird, kind, gross, funny, inspired, courageous and creative... This something is called GISHWHES. If any one knows about it, you must realize it's really hard to have a life out of GISHWHES when you do this. You're just too mentally busy to do anything else because every little object in the room wakes up your creativity and all you want to do is go out and create, create, create. **

**Now you know everything. **

**Again, I'm really sorry to give you fake hopes with this Author's note, you probably received an email saying 'Demontrapsandvervain posted a new chapter', or you probably seen it in your alerts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**I promise that when I'll be back home, with no GISHWHES item list or German friend to keep me away from my precious keyboard and my precious Fanfiction account and my precious readers (yes, you! You're precious! ;p ), I will post a chapter, on one of my fanfictions. Maybe even both of them, if I have enough inspiration! **

**Okay, too much narration about me. **

**The other day I was thinking that there might be some awesome and badass video or image editors... Am I right? Soo, I thought that maybe some of you would c****reate video traile****rs about my story, or maybe art covers? If you are bored, just send me a private message and I'll answer every questions you have about this little project of mine. Don't be shy and selfish: if you think you have a talent for editing, just share your skills with everyone! **

**Of course, this is only if you want. I am not forcing you. **

**P.S.: I will be back home on August 22nd. I miss you already. **

**Byebye my lovelies! **

**Marion**


End file.
